


HARD TO BREATHE

by AngelNoriel_AngelOfTheLord



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Top Chris Redfield, protective Chris redfield
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNoriel_AngelOfTheLord/pseuds/AngelNoriel_AngelOfTheLord
Summary: Leon se despierta sofocado en mitad de la noche. ¿La causa? Que tiene a Chris Redfield adherido a su Ser.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	HARD TO BREATHE

**Author's Note:**

> Esto me vino a la mente cuando estaba corriendo. Simplemente vi en mi móvil una canción que llevaba al menos dos años sin escuchar y mientras la escuchaba, me imaginé a Leon pensando en Chris al punto de la obsesión, y, aun así, negándose estar enamorado de él. Claro que en algún momento los sentimientos podrían con él y su coraza emocional se derrumbaría, dejando al descubierto la verdad.
> 
> La canción es "Breathe", de Jax Jones. Aquí dejo el enlace porque, dado que el escrito está inspirado directamente en la canción, es mejor escucharla antes de leerlo o mientras se lee. Este video, además, incluye la letra original:
> 
> https://youtu.be/lFs1sqsLHVo
> 
> Para los que no entendáis el Inglés, aquí está la letra traducida al Español:
> 
> https://www.letraseningles.es/letrascanciones/traduccionesJK/JaxJones-Breathe-Traducida.html

Eran las tres y cuarto de la madrugada.

De nuevo Leon se despertaba, pero por razones diferentes a las habituales. No eran zombis, infectados o monstruos los que le quitaban el sueño esa noche.

Era Chris Redfield.

Sentado en la cama, los latidos resonaban en el interior de sus oídos. Le faltaba el aire. Una mano colocada en su pecho en señal de intentar aplacar ambos síntomas.

Ya no quería dormir.

Se pasó el reverso de su mano libre por la frente, retirando la humedad de ella.

Alterado, barrió con la mirada la oscura habitación, como si esperase encontrar al hombre de su sueño en algún rincón.

Podía sentirle cada vez que tocaba su propia piel. Y cada vez que le sentía, se decía a sí mismo que no estaba enamorado, que sólo era un juego que hacían para escapar de los traumas y las pesadillas.

No quería. No quería...pero le llamó por teléfono, pues Chris estaba en su mente como una canción de la que no podía huir. Su presencia era peor que las pesadillas; ni despierto se libraba de ella. Todo lo contrario, se tornaba más palpable fuera de la ensoñación.

Apenas pudo hablar. Le costaba respirar.

La voz al otro lado de la línea le encendió cada poro, y por instantes pareció que Chris estaba allí, tocándolo por todas partes...

Una vez que colgó el teléfono, se vistió, se arregló, cogió una de sus chaquetas y salió por la puerta, deseando acabar con todo el delirio de emociones que lo arrullaba sin medida ni control.

Lo sabía. Mientras sus latidos continuaran ahí, retumbando en su interior, tendría a Chris junto a ellos, más adentro de sí mismo que su propio Ser.

Fue así desde la primera vez que estuvo con él piel con piel...

Fue ahí, justo en ese momento, cuando supo que estaba perdido. Y no vio otra salida más que ponerse su máscara de ironía y serenidad y dominar la situación. No podía desmoronarse frente a nadie.

No podía...

Conocía lo suficiente a Chris como para saber que el hombre no sería rudo con él, y él necesitaba el dolor para que los horrores vividos no colapsaran su mente y le hicieran mostrarse tembloroso y lloroso en su presencia.

Hizo mal...

Desde el preciso instante en el que puso una pared emocional entre ellos, fue consciente de que estaba mal.

Demasiadas máscaras, demasiada auto-protección con la persona indicada; la persona que había visto tantos horrores como él pero que seguía conservando una pureza interior intachable.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no habría una segunda vez, y en menos de una semana, se encontró marcando el número de Chris en busca de lo mismo.

_Es sólo sexo. Es sólo un juego_. Se repetía en pensamientos, tratando de convencerse de que sólo era atracción física lo que le llevaba a buscar a Redfield de la forma en la que lo hacía.

Llegó al apartamento de este, y por milésima vez desde que empezaron esos encuentros entre ambos, le faltó la respiración...

Necesitaría un milagro para romper el hechizo que Chris tenía sobre él, para sacarlo de sus adentros, para que su mente no estuviera repleta de pulsaciones enloquecidas que le llevaran de vuelta a los brazos de aquel que las alteraba en su pecho.

En esta ocasión, no tomó el control. No aguantaba más esa tortura.

Lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar...

Cayó en la cama con Chris encima de él, los brazos rodeándole el cuello, su espalda hundida en el colchón, las caderas del otro hombre entre sus piernas, gustosamente abiertas para ofrecerle un sitio en donde encajar su enorme cuerpo colmado de músculos.

Chris era su verdad.

¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba enamorado hasta el límite.

Chris era su obsesión y su calma.

Porque si él moría, el mundo seguiría teniendo al gran Chris Redfield para que lo salvara de los muertos vivientes y de los monstruos.

De nuevo piel con piel, sin muros ni máscaras, más juntos que nunca.

_Te amo... Te amo más que a mi propia vida..._ Un susurro dedicado exclusivamente a él, en su oído, con el mismo nivel de intimidad que lo demás que estaban llevando a cabo.

Por primera vez, le miró a los ojos cuando le penetró. Por primera vez no se escondió, y estuvo mentalmente presente, codo con codo con Chris. Por primera vez, le permitió estar dentro de él, realmente “dentro” de él...

Por primera vez, le dejó tomar el ritmo que deseara, el cual fue lento y cuidadoso, pues Chris consideró que Leon ya tuvo suficiente dolor en su vida; ambos lo tuvieron. Así que tal sensación no tuvo cabida entre ellos. Solamente la ternura, acompañada de besos, roces, y un apego emocional completo.

No le hacía falta saber si Chris sentía lo mismo. Desde que se vieron personalmente después de lo de Raccon City, notó el interés del soldado de S.T.A.R.S. en él. Eran jóvenes, con demasiado miedo de perder al otro si algo amoroso sucedía entre ellos. Sus vidas estaban ligadas al campo de batalla, al deber, a la protección de los demás.

Era mejor así.

Inclinó a cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido quebrado.

19 años después, seguía con ese miedo adherido a su persona. Miedo de que Redfield muriera en alguna de sus misiones. Y ahora que había dado el paso crucial, el temor pasó a ser terrorífico.

Su estómago se apretó cuando las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos cerrados. No obstante, no se apartó ni un milímetro de su compañero ni buscó otra postura en la que no estuvieran encarándose. En su lugar, se la arregló para pronunciar con voz rota:

_Quédate...cerca de mí..._

Y Chris así lo hizo. Juntó sus frentes, cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir el sufrimiento de Leon, un sufrimiento que los dos compartían.

Fue liberador al fin poder mostrar su faceta destrozada a alguien. Fue reparador dejar que Redfield le cubriera, protegiéndolo de todo, tanto de las pesadillas como de los tenebrosos recuerdos que las originaron.

Por fin se sintió Uno con él...

Le abrazó con las piernas, sus rodillas a la altura de su propio pecho. Se encogió de hombros, acariciando la nuca de Chris y notando bajo la otra palma el corazón del hombre en el mismo estado que el suyo.

_M-Más profundo..._

No fue necesario nada más.

Su zona más íntima fue llenada por una penetración dirigida justo a un punto especialmente sensitivo. Le dejó temblando entre todo el calor que había entre ambos cuerpos, medio ido de placer.

No sabía cuantos más “”Da-da-dums” podría soportar.

Le era difícil respirar...

Era la primera vez en su vida que se exponía, que se rendía, y estaba bien con eso.

Y es que rendirse ante sus propios sentimientos y ante el amor de Chris Redfield, le supuso un honor...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Intenté que durante todo el escrito, hubiera frases parecidas a la canción, y sobretodo, luché para no enredarme demasiado dando detalles de más (los resúmenes no son lo mio. Nunca lo han sido) porque quería que fuera fluido, y para ello, tenía que ser breve e intenso. Buscaba que fuera pues...como una canción. Sí. Admito que borré algún que otro párrafo innecesario, y creo que así como está, ha quedado mejor que antes. Por desgracia, y a pesar de ello, no puede leerse dentro de los 3:30-3:40 minutos que dura la canción. Es demasiado largo. No obstante, expresa justo lo que quería, y tiene pasión, así que me doy por satisfecho.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, y, como siempre, lo que más deseo es que mis letras os hayan transmitido algo. ChrisXLeon es mi pareja favorita de toda la saga Resident Evil, así que cuando escribo sobre ellos, lo hago con mucha ilusión, ilusión que he querido compartir con vosotros.  
> Chris y Leon tienen unas personalidades que dan para mucho, y si este escrito gusta, publicaré otros que tengo de ellos dos.
> 
> ¡Gracias otra vez y que paséis un muy buen fin de semana!


End file.
